Manda Ver Song Fic
by RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST
Summary: Ganhei três songs, essa é uma delas... maravilhosas, divinas... três presentes do Meu amigo e anjo... Kawa Potter...


**Manda Ver.**

**Ivete Sangalo.**

**Essa Song é de uma pessoa linda e maravilhosa que eu ganhei... Ganhei de Kawa Potter... mestre, gênio...**

**Obrigado pelo presente anjo...**

Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, estava conseguindo dobrar aquele loiro de uma forma boa, mostrando que não importa o nome dele, como se para ela o sobrenome Malfoy tivesse algum valor.

-Aquela... Aquela... Garota... Como ela pode fazer isso? Como ela pode achar que eu sou um verme como o santo Potter? –derrepente ele pára de falar ao se ver de frente a garota que ele praguejava –merlin... Você me odeia? –ele encara o teto, ela segura o riso ao ver ele falando para o teto.

-Ou você esta com medo de mim... Ou você finalmente pirou da batatinha não e Malfoy? –ele a encara sem entender, ela começa a rir e o puxa para um beijo, foi tão forte que assim que ela se afasta, ele ainda tinha um olhar abobado para ela, ela passa o dedo sobre os lábios e sorri –sabe que você tem um gostinho de... Morango... –e sai rindo do garoto.

**Vem correndo pros meus braços  
Eu te peço, por favor  
Não consigo ficar longe  
Do seu colinho  
Meu amor.**

Ela sorri ao se ver no espelho, aquela roupa com certeza iria garantir um bom banho frio para aquele garoto, tudo bem que ela não estava usando nada indecente, mas que a roupa que ela usava destacava bem suas bem definidas curvas, ela ajeita bem o decote e começa a descer as escadarias, ela pode ouvir o assovio de muitos, mas ela sorri mais ao ver os olhos dele, aqueles olhos acinzentados que ela amava tanto pareciam em transe sobre ela, ela começa a caminhar calmamente para ele que parecia respirar com dificuldade, quando ela estava se aproximando da mesa onde ele estava sentado, ela se inclina para ele, mostrando uma boa visão do busto dela, e ela pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

-Gostou da minha roupa Draquito? –ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e derrepente sai do salão comunal direto para as escadarias para o dormitório.

Aquele banho frio prometia.

**Não vai adiantar fugir  
Nosso destino Deus traçou  
Vamos amar e permitir  
Meu bem, o que passou, passou.**

Ela estava sentada perto do lago com um sorriso, ela poderia sentir os olhos dele nela, ela poderia ate mesmo ver que ele estava atrás de uma das árvores, ela sorri e começa a tirar o uniforme, ela poderia sentir o calor emanando dele como se ele fosse botar fogo nas árvores, derrepente ela se vira para ele que cai no chão a encarando incrédulo, ela estava de biquíni o tempo todo e ele achando que ela iria entrar no lago nua, ela sorri maliciosa e se aproxima dele.

-Gostando da paisagem Draquito? –ele encara ela durante um tempo e logo os dois se beijam, era um beijo intenso que fizeram os dois perderem o fôlego, mas ela não daria o gostinho dele saber que tinha a afetado tanto, ela sorri marota para ele e fala –esta aprendendo Draquito, esta aprendendo bem –ela coloca o uniforme de volta e vai para o castelo rindo.

-Merlin... esta garota ainda vai me mata –e com roupa e tudo ele se joga dentro do lago.

**Vem, estou esperando você  
Pra gente fazer auê  
Tome conta de mim do seu lado  
Manda ver.**

Ela andava pelos corredores com um sorriso enorme, tinha conseguido os resultados que queria, Draco parecia morrendo de medo cada vez que encontrava com ela nos corredores, ele quase chegava a implorar para que Crabbe e Goyle andassem com ele o tempo todo, mas ela sabia como distrair aqueles dois gorilas.

-Ainda com medo de mim Draquito? –ela pergunta de uma forma sedutora no ouvido dele na biblioteca, era um dos lugares onde aqueles gorilas tinham praticamente medo de entrar, ele a encara incrédulo, ela não faria uma cena ali na biblioteca não e? Nem ela seria tão louca, mas ele não conhecia bem aquela francesa –Esta recuando Draquito? –ele encara bem aqueles olhos e fala.

-Na... Não... Claro... Claro que não... –derrepente ela o beija profundamente, era um beijo tão forte que eles deram um esbarrão em uma estante que parecia que iria cair, mas só tinha deixado alguns livros caírem, madame Pince se aproxima e ela faz a maior cara de santa que poderia e fala –Sinto muitíssimo Madame Pince... O Sr Malfoy estava me ajudando a pegar um livro no alto da estante... E derrepente deixamos os livros caírem –ela olha para os dois com desconfiança e sai, ela pisca para ele e sai com um sorriso enorme, aquela garota não era normal.

**Amar sem medo de ser feliz  
Deixa o coração pedir bis  
E quando a Eva passar  
Amor, vem correndo  
Me amar.**

Finalmente, era o pensamento dela, Draco finalmente tinha quebrado a pose de Malfoy mimado e preconceituoso e tinha admitido finalmente que a amava, era uma realização um tanto fenomenal da parte dela já que ele ainda era um tanto travado sobre o assunto.

-Vamos lá Draquito... Fala para mim –ela pedia com um beicinho, fazia três meses que estavam namorando e Draco raramente falava que a amava, no começo ele falava que era uma idiotice, mas ela sabia o motivo, falta de pratica.

-Eu não vou falar Natally –ele fala emburrado, ela fez aquele sorriso, Merlin o que aquela garota iria aprontar, ela se inclina bem para ele e fala.

-Não vai me falar Draquito? Ou devo começar a dar em cima do Potter para você me dar valor –foi como se um raio o acertasse e ele logo grita.

-NUNCA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR AQUELE SANTO POTTER PEGAR A GAROTA QUE EU AMO ESCUTOU... NUNCA... –ela tinha um sorriso enorme e sussurra no ouvido dele.

-Viu amor... Não foi tão difícil –e sai rindo ao que Draco percebe que a palavra amor parecia tão fácil quando se tratava sobre aquela garota que o deixava louco.

-Eu realmente te amo sua louca –ele sussurra com um sorriso ao ver ela acenando para ele de longe, o amor deles era complicado, mas eles adoravam uma encrenca.


End file.
